When Worlds Collide
by inkeepingsecrets
Summary: Based on my songfic, Until the Wolves are Away. Ginny and Draco come together through tragedy and self conflict. Will Snape find happiness? Chapter 10 added!
1. Default Chapter

When Worlds Collide

A/N: This fiction is based on my one-shot songfic, Until the Wolves are Away. It's not necessary to read that before reading this, but it would enrich the experience. This title is under my scrutiny because it is shared by Powerman 5000...and honestly.....I don't think I have to -say- why it may be subject to change (no matter how well-fitting it is). I hope you enjoy this story, I'll try to update quickly. PLEASE review, I live for feedback. I think that's it...

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

* * *

Chapter One: The Fragile

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_

Ginny Weasley sat rapt by the memories that still plagued her after five years. She could see herself dragging her bloodied fingers over the gray stone, forming the words that spelled her own doom. But why couldn't she see these words when she had been scribing them? Why couldn't she see what he had been making her do? Haunted. That power, that complete control that he had held over her for all those months. Why couldn't she have fought it...fought him? Why couldn't she have been stronger? That feeling of helplessness, of incontrol, had never left her. Tainted...

It was the saturday after her first week back to Hogwarts. The beginning of Ginny's sixth year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. The summers had been a comfort to Ginny after the horrors of her first year, an escape from the place where she had lost her innocence; for that was what Ginny saw her first year as, a loss of innocence. Of course, everyone around her could not understand, they still saw a sweet little girl. But Ginny felt _dirty_.

As soon as Ginny returned to Hogwarts each year the old emotions resurfaced. She could not escape Tom Riddle.

Crimson curtains were drawn around Ginny's bed, shutting her out from the world. Her fellow Gryffindors were presumably fast asleep, but Ginny's shaking form sat upright amidst an ocean of gold and crimson blankets. There she sat, letting the tears fall freely, hoping that they might carry with them some part of the memories which stabbed at her.

For most of the day she had kept busy with Harry and Ron on the Quidditch Pitch, getting in some training before the first official Gryffindor practice of the season. They'd played until dinnertime when Ginny had reluctanty dragged herself and her second-hand broom back into the castle.

At dinner Ginny caught up with Hermione, who she hadn't seen all day and whom she had become very close with over the summer.

"Yes, so I've just been getting a headstart on my potions research. Advanced Potions will be tough, but Snape seems to take the class more seriously than others, he doesn't single out the Gryffindors so much. I'm glad to see that we're getting to business..."

In truth Snape had not singled out the Gryffindors yet this year. But considering there was only Hermione and Harry alone of the Gryffindor house in the class and that Snape had taken to completely ignoring them rather than singling them out, Hermione seemed to be a little overly optimistic.Of course Snape ignoring Hermione was no big surprise, he'd been practicing that policy since her first year. But Hermione might have noticed that Professor Snape now chose to ignore Harry as well, whom he usually enjoyed tormenting.

It wasn't that Ginny didn't find Hermione's zealous talk of all her advanced classes interesting...it was just that...after a certain number of minutes into Hermione's chatter, Ginny had discovered, she could completely zone out without Hermione's notice. And so, Ginny took this opportunity to scan the inhabitants of the Great Hall.

The more faces Ginny glanced at, the more she became aware of her own lack of mirth. Everyone in the hall seemed so carefree. Each face was smiling and laughing, either inwardly or outwardly, it seemed impossible to think, when watching these faces, that there could be a war going on outside the grounds of Hogwarts. At length Ginny's eyes found the Slytherin table, and came to meet with another pair of roving orbs. Gray. For minutes all Ginny could see were those eyes, she couldn't even make out who they belonged to in her fixation. But eventually the mist parted and she discovered their identity. Draco Malfoy had locked eyes with her and his scrutiny now became apparant. His eyes dug into her, they looked right into and through her. Ginny had only known one other gaze so unnerving...

"...you know Harry, he's always overreacting about nothing and HE thinks--wha?" Hermione was cut short by the sudden exit of her friend. Ginny, struck by the memories she had been trying so hard to evade, abruptly rose from her seat and left the Great Hall, leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry looking rather confused and Draco Malfoy with an utterly blank expression.

That was what had brought Ginny to the state she was in now. Thankfully the worst of her sorrow had passed before the other girls began to retreat from the common room to the dormitory. Now, it was well passed midnight and Ginny sat in the fragile calm that followed an immense emotional storm. From time to time her lower lip would begin that tell-tale quiver and she would have to bite down to control her tears. Eventually, Ginny decided that a change of scenery was what she needed. Swiftly and quietly she opened her bed curtains and left the dormitory, descending the spiral staircase rather quickly and making her way across the common room and through the portrait-hole.

The darkened corridors of Hogwarts seemed like miles of black interrupted occasionally by bright starlight leaking in through a window. She had no idea where she was going, or even why it had seemed such a necessary thing for her to leave the Gryffindor tower. But, after a while of walking aimlessly, she seemed to come to her destination. In her subconscious wandering she did not know exactly where she was, but she had found a window that seemed just the place she needed to be on that night and so she sat upon the sill and leaned her forehead against the cool glass.

Moments or hours passed by. Ginny remained on that window sill, hugging her knees to her chest and lowering her head. Suddenly, she felt that familiar pressure on her shoulder that could only be another person's hand. Immediately her head snapped upward and her eyes were met once again with the stormclouds of Draco Malfoy.

His eyes did not falter under her gaze, and he made no move to retract his hand from her shoulder. Confused, Ginny dragged her eyes away from his and turned to look upon the night scenery outside her window. Neither Draco, nor Ginny could ever say how long, exactly, they had stayed together at that window on that night, him slowly and gently rubbing her shoulder and her, eyes averted, devouring the human comfort he offered her. But when they finally parted ways, wordlessly, the sky had considerably lightened.


	2. LettersThe Angry

A/N: Thank you, dearly to my reviewers.

Mooshy- I really appreciate your comments

Itnaconejita- thank you very much for your review, I'll try to be quick with updates

PS- I've found that I can't make the chapters go in the order of the song (the fragile, the sad, the angry, the wicked, the desperate) because it would break up the action too much. I doubt that it matters to anyone though...

Disclaimer: Characters not mine

* * *

Chapter Two: Letters (The Angry)

The Great Hall was less crowded at breakfast on saturday morning than it was during the week, because the students of Hogwarts did not feel the need to rush to their morning classes. As the food magically appeared on the tables so too did the morning post arrive in the form of hundreds of owls shooting into the hall looking for their owners. Draco Malfoy was just taking a buttered roll from the bowl in front of him at the Slytherin table when his owl, Socrates, landed gracefully beside his plate. Socrates was a regal barn owl who, like the Malfoys he served, held a superiority in his nature.

The owl held out his claw to Draco, attached to it was a black envelope. Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy, had a system. If Draco received a letter from his father in a green envelope, it was safe to open around others, if it was in a black envelope the letter was to be read in private, away from dangerously prying eyes. Glancing up and down his table, Draco rose from his seat between Crabbe and Goyle, who were too busy eating to notice, and left the Great Hall.

As Head Boy, Draco had his own private quarters, and it was there he headed with the letter from his father. Once inside his room he tore open the envelope to reveal the razor blade script of Lucius Malfoy.

_Draco-_

_I hope that you have not yet begun to destroy your last year at Hogwarts. You'd better be planning on surpassing that mudblood Granger this year in your classes. Ah, but I have more important news to discuss with you than your numerous academic failings._

_The Dark Lord has arranged an attack on the Weasleys, Arthur Weasley in particular. I have been chosen to lead this mission and I decided to inform you of this so that you might take some pleasure in watching that boy and his sister when they hear the news of their father's death._

_Remember where your loyalties lie, boy. And don't do anything stupid, I'm busy enough without having to buy your way out of trouble constantly._

_Lucius_

Over the years Draco had become immune to his father's constant insults, and so he focused on the importance of this letter. Arthur Weasley was going to be murdered. He'd seen Mr. Weasley only once, before his second year, at Diagon Alley. Arthur seemed like a very loving father and, though Draco would never admit it, he had been jealous of the Weasley children on that day. His own father was cold, sadistic and uncaring, their father was warm, loving and likeable. And now he would be killed.

So, having only ever seen the man once, Draco didn't know Mr. Weasley and he didn't quite _care_ that he would have his life taken from him, but he didn't quite feel right about it either. For the rest of the day his mood was rather dormant. He didn't speak to any one of his classmates, and he avoided tormenting the Weasleys. He was too busy trying to label the emotion that he was experiencing. Draco passed through the day in this manner until the evening meal.

At the Slytherin table Draco took his usual seat between his crones. Crabbe and Goyle immediately began gorging themselves with all the food within their reach, however Draco couldn't seem to find an appetite of his own. _Well, if ever a family could make you lose your appetite it'd be the Weasleys,_ he thought with disdain. But somehow Draco couldn't summon the same loathing that he had held towards the family just hours before. Sure, he hated that brute, Ron...no grace at all. And his older brothers, Fred and George, thank _God_ he didn't have those prats do deal with anymore. Percy was an absolute puke, and he didn't really know the rest of the Weasley boys. As for the youngest _Weasel_, Ginny...well, Draco had never had anything against her except for the fact that her last name was Weasley. Still...something in Draco didn't want these people, who he'd been taught to despise, to live through the absolute horror of losing a parent. It was only a small, miniscule part of Draco that felt this way, but still it was there, and it irked him. Without thinking his gaze turned towards the Gryffindor table and was immediately met by another's.

Ginny Weasley stared back at him from the rival table. Her green eyes were unfathomably deep pools, holding more emotion than Draco had ever known in another's gaze. They were sad. He could see right into her sorrow just by looking at her face, making him wonder how this girl could hide all this sadness from friends who knew her better than he. He was lost in her emotion, what could make this girl feel so melancholy? Before he could find an answer to this question his eyes were suddenly stripped of hers and he watched her retreating form as she fled the Great Hall.

What had all that been about? Why should he care about _her_? Some muggle lover's feelings didn't matter to him. He sat there for a moment with these questions invading his mind before making his own exit from the cheerful Hall.

_"Aboriginie," _Draco spoke the password for the portrait leading to his bedroom and stepped inside. Intending to go immediately to sleep, he stalked over to his bed but was disappointed to see that he had yet more business to attend to. Another letter sat upon his emerald sheets, this one in a green envelope, not that it mattered since it had been placed in his _private_ quarters.

"Damn house-elves." Draco ripped open the letter and read.

_Son-_

_I neglected to include, in my previous letter a little reminder. You'll be expected to receive your Dark Mark soon. In fact this summer the Dark Lord is holding a commencement ceremony for those joining the Death Eaters. You'd better be prepared to join us. I won't tolerate any of your incolence this summer, you're getting a little old for disobedience._

_Lucius_

Draco sat on his bed for an eternity until the letters were blazed into his vision. Slowly he crushed the parchment in his fist. His body was numb as anger flooded through his veins. He exploded in a storm of rage and flew through his room destroying everything in his path. Papers, books, two lamps, clothing, and other indiscernible pieces of debris lay scattered on the floor when Draco had finally exhausted himself. He lay in the center of his room on the rug before his empty fireplace, pounding the ground with his fist. His face was contorted in anger and tears ran down freely. At length he even ceased punching the floor and simply lay there perfectly still.

After he had calmed down, Draco sat up and looked around at the shambles he had diminished his room to. Not wanting to deal with it, he stood and left, walking out into the dark halls of Hogwarts. It must have been past midnight. He made his way through the labyrinth of corridors, not quite knowing where he was going, just knowing that he couldn't stay still. He made his way down the halls, dark and faceless except for the occasional passing window. It was one of these windows that caused him to end his wandering. A shock of red was what caught his attention at first. He realized that it was a small person huddled against the window, sitting on the sill. A girl, she appeared to be crying. It could only be one person with that hair. _Ginny._

He stood there watching her oblivious form for minutes before he shocked himself by reaching out his hand and placing it on her shoulder. Ginny at once lifted her face to look upon his. She, too, was shocked. She looked confused, but above all she looked as she had in the Great Hall, sad. Slowly she averted her eyes from his and stared out at the grounds of Hogwarts. Why wasn't he pulling his hand away? Why _couldn't_ he pull his hand away?

He slowly became aware that he was moving his hand in circles over her shoulder. He couldn't tell for how long he'd been doing this. Hours passed without either person moving except for the rhythmic motion of Draco's hand. When the sky became dangerously bright Draco knew that he would have to leave before the other students began to emerge from sleep. He took his hand from her shoulder and replaced it in her crimson locks, he gently touched her head and brought his face down as if to kiss her hair but stopping short. With that he walked away wordlessly.


	3. The Sad

A/N: I know there's been a couple day lapse since my last update, I was waiting to see if there'd be any reviews for my second chapter, -glares-. Nah, I'm just kidding, I, myself, am a hesitant reviewess. Anway...Let's get on with it.

PS- To those of you who have read my song-fic. I'm considering nixing the part about the muggle school, seeing as I seem to be on to something with this Arthur Weasley business, comments? (After all this doesn't have to be strictly based on the songfic)

Disclaimer: Characters not mine.

* * *

Chapter Three: The sad

Severus Snape thought back on the last week. He'd been quick to distinguish the start of year enthusiasm in most of his students with his harsh tongue. The dismal repetition of the school year always put him in a foul mood when he had to re-enter it once more in September. Even confined to the dungeons, the farthest possible from any student mirth, Severus still felt bogged down by the cheerfulness of the school.

_You chose this, Severus,_ he thought to himself. _This was your escape plan._

It was true, he had absolutely no right to complain about his condition at Hogwarts. _He _had been the one seduced by Lord Voldemort's power, _he_ was the one who came here for salvation when he couldn't take it anymore. Action precedes essense. This was his own doing.

Still...he could brood if he wanted to.

It was nine o'clock, saturday evening. Severus paced his room, despair licking at his heels. This was his ritual. Before he had a break down he would pace his room, thinking furiously of all his woes and then chastizing himself for even considering self-pity. After this came the drinking, which usually led to inebriation and, eventually, a comatose slumber. Severus was nearing the end of the pacing stage.

At the end of one long stalk across his room he came to stand before a tall wooden cabinet. He reached out his shaking hand and opened the door to the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of unidentifiable, yet clearly alcoholic liquid. Severus pulled out the stopper as he reclined into his chair before the fire. It was lively and leaping, yet never warming. Severus' chambers were permanently chilled.

With a shiver the professor took a swig of the liquor. It burned down his throat. Taking the bottle away from his mouth he lowered it to his lap and stared into the fire. What had become of him?

In school, during the first phase of his life at Hogwarts, Severus had never been popular. Potter and Black had unceasingly teased him, for no real reason. But the torture he had endured from his classmates was nothing to the torture he endured at home. Every single night Severus' father would abuse his mother and him. The bruises that he carried away from these beatings, however, were nothing to the emotional scars he still bore. Together with his abuse at home, and alienation at school, Severus became a dark, cynical man. However, despite his vile external character, somehow he'd gained the love of a woman.

Her name was Arienette. Severus met her at university, he attended Hawkwing's University of Alchemy after Hogwarts and had been apprenticed for two years before joining the Death Eaters. Arienette was bold and outspoken, traits that Severus looked to avoid in females. But she had won him over. They were partners in concocting some of the most advanced potions known to the wizarding world and when it came to potion-making, Arienette was a professional. She was goofy and carefree outside the classroom, but when it came down to work, she was completely focused. Severus' respect for her abilities grew into admiration and eventually he came to care for her.

For reasons still unknown to Severus, Arienette had taken an instant fancy to him. She strived for his affections throughout their first year at school, but it was not until they were appointed potions partners that Severus began to reciprocate her feelings. They fell in love and were in a relationship for six years before it went sour.

It was the year before Severus joined the Death Eaters that the relationship fell apart. He had expressed his wish to Arienette to join the rising dark wizard. Arienette had been disgusted. She had always known that Severus Snape was a bit of a sour wizard, but never had she thought that her love could join the ranks of that madman! Severus had assumed that showing Arienette his comittment to Voldemort's cause would prove his readiness to settledown and provide for her. How wrong he had been. She broke it off soon after his announcement.

Severus sat, in his room at Hogwarts, thinking about these deeds and the mistake he had made. He'd never get her back. She was lost to him.

The bottle was empty. He looked through its opening and felt the thing was mocking him silently. He threw it into the fire and clumsily left his room. Only slightly intoxicated, Severus was able to navigate the dungeons without much difficulty. After he had almost come upon two first years heading toward the Slytherin common room, he stuck to the shadows, fearful of coming into contact with the innocent students of Hogwarts.

Eventually Severus stopped his walking and remained standing in one spot for a very long time. It had been so long that the shadow he stood in now seemed eternal, he could not see anything beyond the darkness; he began to panic. It was a flash of white that brought him to his senses. He stared as Draco Malfoy made his way, fists clenched and jaw set, down the corridor and toward the stairwell that led to the rest of the castle.

Severus Snape contemplated the innocence of Hogwarts' students for a very long time after that, before slowly turning back to his chambers and opening up another bottle.


	4. Trouble

A/N: Please read and REVIEW! It'd be much appreciated. I borrowed the recurring idea that Ginny is gifted at healing because that really seems to fit her.

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Chapter Four:

She hadn't even noticed that he was leaving until she felt a sudden sense of loss. Ginny, whose eyes had been content for the last few hours to look out at the changing night sky, now turned her face inward to look at the vacant space of air that Draco had inhabited only moments before. He was gone. She looked down the corridor and saw his receding form making its way back to the dungeons. She allowed herself to let out a surprisingly girlish sigh as she raised her right hand to touch the spot on her left shoulder where Draco's hand had rested. She thought about the feel of his lips barely grazing the top of her head. What had just happened?

Ginny was more confused than she had ever been in her life. Draco Malfoy did not comfort crying girls in dark hallways. And certainly not crying _Weasley _girls! How could Draco Malfoy, the same boy who had tormented Ginny and her brothers for years, be the person to fill the void in her chest that had been growing since her first year? All this confusion, all these questions, left Ginny feeling quite overwhelmed, and more than a little anxious to get to her next 7th year magical healing class.

Ginny Weasley was not much of a student. She struggled in potions and astronomy and only just got by in many of her other classes. It was not until the discovery of Ginny's talent in magical healing that she began to feel she had some purpose at Hogwarts. Ginny was so gifted in this subject that she had been promoted to a seventh year course.

Unfortunately for Ginny, she was in a Slytherin healing class. Draco Malfoy had been scathing in his insults of the youngest Weasley. He felt threatened by having the younger girl in his class, she supposed, because he kept his comments limited to insulting her abilities in other subjects.

Now, as she shakily stood and made her way up to Gryffindor tower, Ginny considered the night's events and couldn't wait for her next healing class. She figured that she would get some answers from Draco's behavior.

_If he acts differently...I'll know to make something of this._

She hadn't realized how far she'd traveled during her contemplations until she found herself staring at an expectant, and rather irritable looking, fat lady. Ginny muttered the password and the portrait swung open, accompanied by the lady's cursing of student's out of bed at all hours of the night. She climbed through the portrait hole, and silently made her way up to bed.

She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were not seen at breakfast on sunday morning. Ginny lay asleep, curled up in her bed in Gryffindor tower. Draco lay on his back with one hand under his head, fast asleep in his room in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Ginny's mind dwelled on stormy eyes, Draco's on a sea of red curls.

It wasn't until 11:30 that Ginny stirred from her sleep. She felt completely rested, and the weight that had been bogging her down all week seemed to have been lifted. She hopped out of bed, feeling carefree and grabbed some clothes to take with her to the shower. After she had cleaned up and dressed, Ginny headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ginny!" Hermione almost shouted when the redhead approached the Gryffindor table."I haven't seen you since you stormed out of the Great Hall last night! Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Oh...I er-well all your talk of homework and classes reminded me that I hadn't even _started _my own homework. So I hurried off to get some work done," Ginny replied lamely."You're such a good influence on me 'Mione..."

Hermione didn't quite buy the excuse and Ginny knew it, but was relieved to see that Hermione was letting the subject go.

"Well you missed a spirited Quidditch debate down in the common room. Oh and your brother received an advanced supply of the Twins' latest gag sweets. Trust me...you don't want to know."

Ginny had lost her friend somewhere between Quidditch debate and the Twins. It was at that point that a certain blonde Slytherin entered the Great Hall. Draco swept past the Gryffindor table to his own table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. His eyes scanned the lunch crowd until they came to rest on her. Completely indifferent. Ginny stared back at Draco and felt herself quail under his gaze. There was absolutely no emotion in his eyes at all; he just looked at her as if she were a piece of furniture.

_No...don't. Don't, don't, don't. Go away you stupid-_

Ginny attempted to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. Finally she pointedly looked away from Draco and gave her attention back to Hermione.

It had been his decision, after examining in detail the events of the previous night, that he should simply act as if nothing had happened. Draco could not give a reasonable answer to himself as to why on Earth he had felt so compelled to comfort the Weasley girl. And he _certainly _could not explain the focus of his dreams after finally falling to sleep. He had spent an hour after awaking that afternoon deliberating as to what sort of actions to take. The news from his father was not absent in his decision-making. He still didn't feel right about that Arthur Weasley business, but he couldn't spurn his father, he still felt some loyalty to him. The best thing to do would be to remain as normal as possible. Getting involved with the girl _now_ was a bad idea.

He convinced himself of all these things before entering the Hall for lunch, but when he saw Ginny's eyes fill up with tears at his harsh look, he knew that this would never work. He was furious that this _mudblood enthusiast _could have such a huge effect on him. He actually felt his heart wrenching when he thought of the pain he'd caused her. He couldn't allow himself to think of the ramifications of his father's actions. _Oh God..._

He was in trouble.


	5. A Second Meeting and Tragedy

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very bogged down by school work. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Chapter Five: A Second Meeting and Tragedy

She had been fine all day. Ginny had refused to let her friends see how upset she was; she got through the rest of lunch with a smile plastered on her face. Afterward she declined Harry and Ron's invitation to get in some more quidditch practice, due to the fact that she still needed to get her assignments finished. Hermione did not seem to notice that for all her headstarting the night before, Ginny did not seem to have much work done at all. In fact Hermione even offered her services with Ginny's potions essay.

But after all that faking, she couldn't handle being alone with herself. That night, Ginny arose from bed once more, to roam the hallways. She found herself in a familiar spot, and was surprised to find a familiar person occupying it. Draco sat on the windowsill, calmly looking out at the night sky. Ginny wasn't sure what to do, he didn't seem to notice her presense and she felt awkward now that she realized just who it was she wanted to talk to.

"Erm....hi," Ginny tried.

Draco turned to look at her with not so much as the smallest bit of shock on his face. He applauded himself, "Draco, old boy, seems you _can _keep the ladies wrapped around your little finger. I was beginning to think you weren't showing up."

Ginny ignored the obvious insult to her and her gender, and also didn't question why Draco had expected her to be there that evening.

"Can I...sit with you?"

_Good, _Draco thought. _Girl still knows her place..._

"I suppose..."

Ginny sat down next to Draco on the windowsill. They both remained silent for several minutes. It wasn't the same comforting silence of the previous night. Ginny sat, wishing she could come up with something terribly witty to say, and Draco sat, wrestling with his new found _morals._

More time passed by.

"Talked to your _father_ lately, Weasel?"

"What?"

Draco stood and walked away from Ginny without a backwards glance.

The youngest Weasley remained on the windowsill, watching Draco's back make it's way down the hall and wondering at what he had said. _My father?_ She couldn't figure out what it could mean. Why would Draco Malfoy care if she'd spoken with her father lately? Ginny sat...and sat...and started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. This didn't feel right. It had to mean something and she didn't feel too hopeful about it. Ginny stood up rather suddenly and made her way to the owlry, hoping not to be seen by Filch or Mrs. Norris.

Throughout her journey to the owlry Ginny turned over thoughts in her head while her stomach turned over her dinner. She'd just send a quick owl to the Burrow, asking about Dad and Mum...nothing too suspicious or frightening. Just to make sure that her father was okay. After several thousand stairs (or so it seemed) Ginny entered the lofty owlry and called to one of the slumbering school owls. The creature was cranky, but obedient. Ginny found a quill and some parchment on a supply table and wrote out her note.

_Dear Mum and Dad-_

_Had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. I thought of you and figured I'd send a quick owl. How are you mum? And how's **dad**? Hope everything is fine at the Burrow._

_Be safe,_

_Ginny_

Ginny had unconciously darked the letters spelling "dad". She tied the note to the owl's leg and watched as it flew away, blending into the black sky. Slowly, she turned and made her way out back to bed.

The next morning Ginny woke up to find that her stomach was still carrying boulders in it. She quickly dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, preparing herself for her first day of classes. Magical Healing first. Ginny didn't know how she felt about seeing Draco after the odd meeting the night before. Breakfast was quick, just a piece of toast and some orange juice. Before she new it, Ginny was walking to her healing classroom and arriving a few minutes early. She stood outside the door and waited for the other students to arrive. After about five minutes there was a lively crowd waiting in front of the healing classroom. Professor Edwards opened the door and allowed the students to enter. He pulled Ginny out from the crowd and into a corner of the classroom with his back shielding the girl from her classmates' gazes.

"Ginny...," the Professor started, his eyes darting from her face to a rather interesting spec on the wall,"the Headmaster wishes to speak with you, you're to report to his office immidiately."

"What is this about, sir?" Ginny asked.

Professor Edwards paused, "Just go, Ginny."

Draco stared as Ginny was pulled aside by the healing professor. _Oh no..._

Draco did not know why the thought of Ginny hurt bothered him so much, but it did. He watched as the redhead exited the classroom looking shaken and anxious. He could not focus on the lesson that Professor Edwards began a moment later.

"Ron...Ginny...," Dumbledore said to the siblings as they sat down before him.

"What's wrong?" They both asked simultaneously.

"It's your father...he's been attacked. I'm afraid he's passed on."


	6. The Motions

A/N: When death happens there's usually no working up to it. It just happens and you're blind sided. It's sudden. In case you were wondering why Mr. Weasley's death was so sudden, that's my answer.

Akalei- Thank you very much for your review, I fixed the Dumbledore error...I get a little thoughtless sometimes when I'm into something I'm writting...

Blackdragonflyofdeath13- Thanks for the review...an interesting penname.

Disclaimer: Not my characters...

Chapter Six: The Motions

Ginny's mouth went dry, she opened it to speak but her dry throat constricted and she began gasping for breath. She looked over at her brother; his visage looked smashed with emotion, huge tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and he covered his face with shaking hands. Ginny turned to the headmaster, her own tears now pooling up in her eyes.

"H-how?"

"It was a group of unidentified Death Eaters. They penetrated the Ministry of Magic at around 5 o'clock this morning. Your father was one of only a few workers besides security, that was in the building at that hour. He and several guards were killed...it was clear that they were targeting your father."

"What do you mean--" Ginny asked.

"Ginny...I don't think now is the time to discuss details. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, if there's anything I can do for you, or you, Ron,"he said turning to the stricken redheaded boy,"please do not hesitate to ask. Of course you'll be allowed as much time off from school as you need to deal with this tragedy. Unfortunately your mother will not be able to come to Hogwarts for several hours due to security reasons. She should be here at around seven this evening to bring you both back to the Burrow."

Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron sat in silence for several minutes. The only sounds were the sniffles coming from behind Ron's hands and the erratic sobs that Ginny let out as tears slid down her cheeks.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke,"Well...I think in times such as these the best thing to do is to rest and be with loved ones. Thankfully, you have each other. There's still ten minutes before break, so this would be the ideal time for you two to travel back to your common room, I'm sure you don't want to be around the other students just yet. Er...if you'd like, I could escort you back..."

Ginny stared at the floor by her feet,"If it's alright, I think we'd rather go back ourselves. Thank you, headmaster."

"Of course, remember...if you need anything..."

"Yes," Ginny said, rising from her seat and placing her hand on Ron's shoulder. Her brother rose shakily and they left the office, Ginny supporting Ron.

Once the two Weasley children emerged from Dumbledore's office they realized how suffocating it had been in there. The air of the halls brushed their tear streaked faces harshly as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny..."

"I know, Ron...I know."

"How...how could this happen,"Ron spoke as another bout of sobs racked through him."I don't understand...yesterday everything was fine. And today..."

"It's not fair,"Ginny replied."I can't believe it...I can't..."

"Unreal..."

The brother and sister reached the Fat Lady who looked on them with pitty,"I'm so sorry to hear..."

Ginny uttered the password and the portrait swung open without another word.

"Ginny...will you come up to my dormitory? I c-can't be alone."

"Neither can I..."

They both ascended the steps to the boy's dormitory and cried into each other's arms.

Severus Snape sat behind his desk staring at the memo in his hands. His expression was unreadable but his mind was whirling. _Arthur Weasley is dead._ _How will the Order cope?_

Snape thought back to the previous night. It was the second night that he had crossed paths with the unwitting Draco Malfoy on one of his night walks. This time his curiosity had gotten the better of his fear and Snape, carefully remaining in the shadows, had followed the Head Boy as he made his way out of the dungeons. What the potions master discovered was incredible. _A late night meeting with the Weasley girl?_ Snape watched as Draco waited by the window sill and was flabbergasted when he saw the girl approach. He deduced that this was the reason for the boy's excursion on the previous night as well. Then he'd heard those words...those words that had worried and perplexed him.

"Talked to your _father_ lately, Weasel?"

He watched as Draco left and as Ginny remained, looking as confused as he felt. Snape followed Ginny up to the owlry and, when she had left, he sent an owl of his own, to Grimuald Place, inquiring about the safety of Arthur Weasley, as he had reason to believe that there might be something planned to bring him harm.

Unfortunately, Kingsley did not receive the letter until it was too late.

Now Snape glared at the note from the Headmaster, as if it was the reason Weasley was dead. _I could have done something more. I should have gone to Dumbledore._

More guilt. But Snape had not suspected Malfoy's words to be evidence enough to go to Dumbledore, and surely there would be time for more serious measures in the morning...but no. He was gone.

Severus crunched the parchment into his fist and slammed it onto his desk. God help the next student that got on his nerves.

_Was it a threat?_ Ginny found herself pondering, of Draco's words the night before. _No...no it wasn't. He was being too kind the night before. He knew...but...he tried to warn me. It was five o'clock when....it happened. He warned me at midnight. He wanted me to stop it? I don't know..._

Ginny and Ron were walking to the front doors to meet their mother. Molly Weasley ran up to the two children in tears and grabbed both of them in a life-threatening hug.

"Oh God children. I don't know what we're going to do...I don't kno- Oh God..."

Ginny found herself released from the hug as Dumbledore stepped up to the family to have a few words with Molly. She turned to her left only slightly and at that moment Draco Malfoy was leaving the Great Hall, they locked eyes and Ginny swore she could see sympathy in his gray orbs. She bit her lip and tried to look as dignified as possible with bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"Come my dears...it's-it's time to go. There's a lot...to-to do," Molly said, distracting Ginny. She turned to the Headmaster,"Thank you, Dumbledore. You've been wonderful, thank you so much."


	7. Seven Days

A/N: I hate when I get into a fic and the author doesn't update for a wicked long time, that's why I'm terribly sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I can only say that I've been extremely overloaded with school and that's why I haven't had too much time for anything else. I hope I still have some readers...please review!!

Disclaimer: Not my characters...

Chapter Seven: Seven Days

The next seven days were purgatory for Ginerva Weasley. The wake and funeral were held on monday and tuesday; Ginny had stood beside the box that held her father's remains and looked around at her family. Their flaming hair seemed an insult to the solemn respect of the event. Those days were dark, Ginny spent the rest of the week at the Burrow, emerging from her room only for a few moments at a time. Her mother and brothers were worried about her, but they respected her solitude as her means of grieving. None of them guessed that she spent much of her time alone thinking about Draco Malfoy and the last words he spoke to her before that fated meeting with the headmaster.

She had decided that Malfoy's question had not been a threat. If he had intended harm to her father why would he give her any reason to suspect? Then there was only one option as to what Malfoy's intention had been.

_He was warning me_, she thought to herself as she lay curled up in her quilt on sunday night. The next morning she would be travelling back to Hogwarts, it had been her decision to return after one week. Molly had told her children that they could stay out of school for as long as they needed, but Ginny couldn't stay alone any longer. Her thoughts would only drive her into a depression if she spent too much more time alone with them, and she wanted answers from Malfoy. Ron, of course, had chosen to remain at the Burrow for an extra week.

That night she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Ginny," Molly Weasley called her youngest child's name from outside her door."Ginny, darling...it's time to wake up."

Slowly, Ginny opened her eye lids and adjusted her vision to the invading sunlight,"Alright, mum, I'll be right out."

Having packed the few things she'd brought from school the night before, Ginny had only to put on some clothes and grab her suit case to be ready to leave. She walked down the warped stairs to her kitchen slowly.

"Have some breakfast, dear," her mother said. Ginny noticed that Mrs. Weasley's eyes looked slightly puffy, _She's been crying again._

"I'm really not hungry mum."

"You have to eat something, Ginny."

"I'm not hungry."

Mrs. Weasley didn't push the issue. At around nine o'clock a knock was heard from the side door, their escort had arrived. Two aurors, one male and one female, greeted them and rushed them out to the vehicle. Upon getting inside the car, Ginny found that, like her fathers old enchanted automobile, this one too had been charmed to be much roomier than it appeared from the outside. They drove to Kings Cross and Ginny and Molly passed through the threshold.

The Hogwarts Express stood wreathed in smoke, a vision of strength and glory. For some reason this depressed Ginny more than anything else that she'd seen all week.

"Now, Ginny, if you need me for anything, _anything _at all, you know you need only owl me and I will come down to Hogwarts in the blink of an eye, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mum."

"I love you dear," Molly said, grabbing her daughter into a powerful embrace."Be strong, alright? Be strong."

"I will."

With that Ginny departed and boarded the near empty train that would take her back to Hogwarts. The ride seemed far shorter than usual, Ginny was so aloof to her surroundings that it seemed as though she had only blinked and all of a sudden she was exiting the train and being greeted by Albus Dumbledore. The ancient headmaster bent forward and took Ginny's suitcase from her. Before rising up to his full height again he pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm glad to see you back, Ginerva."

"I'm glad to be back, Headmaster."

With that short greeting Dumbledore motioned to a single "horseless" carriage, and Ginny stepped inside followed by the headmaster. The short ride up to the castle was silent, but not an awkward silence. It was an understanding silence. As the reached the castle Dumbledore reached over and opened the carriage door for Ginny. The walked up the front steps together and entered the castle.

"Thank you..."Ginny said turning to Dumbledore in the front hall,"for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Ginny. If you need anything at all, I'll always be here, alright? Now, are you feeling up to eating with your classmates? Dinner has just commenced."

"I...I think I am."

Dumbledore gave his wise old smile and lead her into the Great Hall. As the separated, Ginny walked toward the Gryffindor table. She was happy to see that there was an empy seat next to Hermione. At that moment her friend looked her way and smiled broadly.

"Ginny!" Hermione jumped up and gave the girl a hug,"I'm so glad to see you!"

Ginny laughed as Hermione released her and replied,"I'm glad to see you too."

"Where's Ron?"

Ginny laughed inside at the forced nonchalance in Hermione's question,"He'll be here next week. He needed more time."

"Of course, of course. And....and how are you doing, Ginny?"

"I'll be okay, I think I'm still kind of shocked about all of this. But...eventually I'll be okay."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Both of the girls took their seats and Ginny began piling things onto her plate.

"Hungry?"

"I haven't eaten anything all day."

The meal went on, uneventfully, Hermione seemed to understand that Ginny didn't have much to say. As Ginny lifted her face to glance across the room her eyes yet again caught hold of those of the object of her thoughts, Draco Malfoy. They looked at eachother, expressionless for several moments before Ginny realized that he was motioning with his eyes to the doors, with a slight nod she acknowledged his meaning and turned to Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione, I'm getting kind of tired I think I'm going to head up."

"Oh...okay, do you want me to walk you?"

"No, no that's fine, finish your meal."

Ginny stood up and left the Great Hall shortly followed by Draco Malfoy. This exchange did not go unnoticed by a certian "greasy-haired git".

Ginny stood against a wall just outside of the doors to the Great Hall and waited, soon enough the doors swung open and the platinum blond Slytherin glanced around in search of her, finding her after a few seconds. He walked towards her in a stance that Ginny thought to be a bit menacing. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure about this meeting's integrity.

"Weasel..." Draco began,"Do I have to warn you not to speak of what I asked you the last time we saw eachother?"

Ginny quickly shook her head vigorously, not finding the courage to speak. Draco took a few steps forward so that he was now just barely touching her.

"Things wouldn't go so well for me if that happened. And if things don't go so well for me, I can make them go a lot worse for you..."

"I understand," Ginny squeaked.

Draco looked down at her and into her hazel eyes. He felt stung by the fear he saw in her, but he knew it was only appropriate for her to fear him.

"Ginny,"he said in a softer tone, bringing a hand up to touch her hair."are you okay?"

Why was it that his soft voice and touch got to her? All of a sudden she felt broken and she couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears. Draco looked shocked at this and he didn't quite know what to do. Ginny leaned forward and clutched the front of his robes.

"I am okay, really I am."she said between sobs,"My dad is dead...."

Draco awkward pried the girl off of him, worried about someone seeing them, especially someone from his house.

"Ginny, you're so fragile. So fragile, how will you survive?" he didn't know why he asked that, but as he did he became worried about what his body would do next. Slowly he leaned his face forward and brushed his lips across her cheek,"It will be okay, Ginny. I'm here."

The beautiful feeling Ginny experienced as Draco's lips touched her face was over as quickly as it had begun. Ginny opened her eyes which she realized she had closed upon feeling those lips, and found herself alone.


	8. In the Dungeons

_"Your heart it's just sand in the wind."_ -Connor Oberst, _Bright Eyes_

Chapter Eight: In the Dungeons

The next night, after dinner, Ginny found herself descending the spiraling steps into the dungeons. Snape had spoken to her at the end of her Potions lesson that morning and asked her to meet him in his office to discuss how she would make up her missed assignments. She navigated the dark, damp corridors until she came to Professor Snape's door. Shakily, she lifted her fist to knock. The dungeons always made Ginny nervous, she'd heard about what happened to unsuspecting little Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws or Gryffindors who wandered down there at night.

"Come in," came Snapes cold voice from within. She turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Have a seat, Miss Weasley," Snape said in what appeared to be his most amiable tone. Ginny remained speechless and sat down a little too quick in the wooden chair before Snape's desk. The professor stared at her expectantly for a moment.

"Err...you wanted to-um-discuss how I am to make up my missed homework, Professor."

Snape gave a dissappointed sigh that Ginny didn't understand,"Yes, yes. Well I have all the assignments here, three papers to write each a foot long. I'll give you until the end of the week to hand them in."

Snape handed her a piece of parchment that had the subjects of the three papers written in his powerful script.

"Thank you, professor." Ginny remained seated grasping the paper and staring at her Potions Professor's neck.

At length Snape spoke up,"Er...Miss Weas- Ginny...I wanted to tell you...to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. Arthur was a good man and a noble member of the Order..."

Ginny sat shocked for a moment, her gaze shifted to meet the professor's eyes. She'd never heard the man offer anyone his sympathies or speak with such emotion.

"Thank you." Abruptly, she stood, giving Snape a look, and then turned to leave.

He watched as the door closed and the girl escaped his office. He released the grip he had had on his chair's arms and let out his held breath. All this death, all this darkness. He went back to that day, the day that he had lost his Arienette.

_Good riddance. If she didn't support him then Severus wouldn't look back when he joined the Dark Lord. It had been three months since he'd become a Death Eater and Severus was quickly rising in Voldemort's favor. His loyalty had been tested and so far he'd proven true, there was only one more test the Dark Lord required of Severus Snape. _

_A murder, go to this house in the country, and kill the person living there, they're a threat to our Cause, Severus. They must be extinguished._

Ginny let out a gust of breath. She hadn't realized how suffocating that office had been until she emerged out into the open hallway. She stood for a moment outside, collecting her thoughts. Realizing where she was and the fear she had of this place, Ginny quickly looked around her but could see only darkness. She began walking back the way she came. She soon became aware of a second set of footsteps echoing through down the corridor other than her own. She stopped and turned around but was again met with darkness. She took in a shakey breath and started on but was cut short by a hand that grabbed the back her robes and pushed her against the wall.

_Of course, it must be done, my Lord._

_Severus made his way across the grass of the front lawn of a rather dumpy looking cottage. He reached the front door and gave a harsh rap._

_Such a simple thing._

_The door creaked open and a figure appeared in the doorway. Severus watched from behind his death-white mask as her face assemble itself from the shadows within. Wand raised, he spoke the words. Those words. Evil. Loathsome. Amoral. Terrible._

_Avada Kedavra._

With a grunt she thudded against the stone wall under the pressure of a body pressing itself against her.

"What are you doing down here little Gryffindor? You must be a lost rabbit. Trying to scurry back to her hole. Not tonight, no."

Ginny listened to the boy ramble on with confusion as terror gripped her. She didn't know who he was. She'd never seen him before, but she knew he was in Slytherin, his green-silver tie and snarling voice told her that. Her body began to tremble as he pressed himself more firmly against her and she felt just what his intentions were.

"Please...wh-why are you doing this?"

The boy just grunted as he ripped her robes and begain unbottoning her shirt. Now Ginny was panicking, she began to struggle but to no avail.

_The green light burst from Severus's wand and hit the girl before the scream could tear from his lungs. Arienette._

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut tight when she felt the boy's disgusting hand creep under her shirt and touch her skin. His other hand was held firmly over her mouth and she could barely move. His fingers were snaking slowly upward when Ginny heard the footsteps heading quickly toward them.

"James! What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Draco. _

The boy, whose name was James apparantly, snapped his head up when he heard Draco's voice. He quickley stepped away from Ginny and began backing up when Draco advanced on him. Of course Draco knew exactly what James had been preparing to do to Ginny and his blood boiled when he thought of it. Quickening his pace he pounced on James and began throwing his fists into the boy's face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." Draco said between blows. He raised himself from the ground and James scurried away like a wounded animal. Draco stood there for a few moments watching his retreating form until it had melted into the darkness. He caught his breath and turned to face Ginny. She stood shakily, desperately clutching her ripped robe to her body.

"Ginny..." she wouldn't look up from the floor when he said her name. He moved closer and tilted her chin up so that he could look at her face. "I'm sorry...I can't believe that bastard. Thank God I was here."

This was too much for Ginny. She just didn't understand him. Why was he being so kind to her? Why was he protecting her? How could he act this way one moment and act viscious and cruel the next? None of it made sense. Her father was dead, she was almost just raped and Draco Malfoy was finding his way into her affections. All these emotions were just too much for her. And now she was looking into those stormy eyes again. She couldn't help it, tears began spilling over her cheeks.

"Ginny? Ginny, don't cry. Come on, you can come to my rooms and I'll find you another shirt and robes. Come on," he took her arm and began leading her to the Head Boy's chambers. They came at last to a portrait of a rather poofy looking boy who looked down on them expectantly.

"_Run with the hunted."_

The portrait swung open. They stepped inside and Ginny swayed as Draco released her arm and walked toward a door. Looking around her, Ginny saw that they were standing in a cheery little living room that she mused didn't seem to fit a Slytherin too well, but she supposed even Slytherins liked to be cozy. Draco opened the door and beckoned for her to follow him in. Muttering an incantation the room was suddenly alight with several candles. This was Draco's bedroom. Ginny noted the green and sliver comforter on his huge bed with what little humor she had at that moment.

"Ah, here we are," Draco said pulling out a large, white, button-down shirt from his drawer."You can change into this in my bathroom it's just through there."

Ginny took the shirt and thanked him as she headed into the bathroom, a few minutes later she emerged wearing the rather baggy shirt with a look of amazement on her face.

"The Head Boy's bathroom is beautiful!"

Draco smirked in mock egotism,"Eh...it's nothing to what we've got at Malfoy Manor."

Ginny laughed and took a seat on a large, comfy lounge chair."You know...I never expected any room in the dungeons to be quite "

"Ah, yes...we Slytherins...I suppose you expected us to sleep upside down suspended from the rafters?"

Ginny's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson,"Something like that."

"I...er...wanted to thank you for saving me back there. It means a lot."

"Yeah well...a friend in need..."

"A friend?"

"So...it's getting a bit late, fancy a walk up to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Um...if it's alright with you could I maybe stay here tonight?" Ginny asked with apprehension."It's just that...well for the past few nights Hermione's been staying up to see me off to bed and make sure I'm 'emotionally sound'. I really don't think I could put on that facade tonight. I'd sleep on the couch."

Draco stared at Ginny for a moment,"I...I suppose so. No need to sleep on the couch of course. Malfoys are gentlemen, you can sleep in my bed."

"I wouldn't want to be-"

"It's no trouble."


	9. In the Night

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long! But at last I've updated! This is a wicked short chapter, only because this is how much I think there should be here and I've got another chapter in the works.

Chapter Nine: In the Night

_Ginny lay on the cold, dank floor, frightened and hurt. The place was awful, she kept her eyes closed to delay the inevitable. All the air around her seemed hostile, as if the room held the same contempt for her as she did for it. As she lay musing these thoughts she became aware of the echoing footsteps approaching. Her entire body seized up, slowly she lifted her eyelids. At first the darkness seemed eternal, but gradually, her eyes adjusted and she turned her head to find the dark looming figure with silver-blond hair._

With a frigtened yelp Ginny lept from sleep, panting and sweating. The great gulps of air she breathed in hesitated as she realized she was not in her own bed. At about the same time she recognized the presence of someone else on the bed, stroking her back, she realized _where_ she was.

"You had a nightmare," Draco stated.

"Y-yes," Ginny said. Her muscles tensed as his fingers sweapt down her back.

"Are you okay?"

Ginny had had enough of this ambiguity,"Why are you being like this?"

Draco looked startled,"What?"

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? It doesn't make any sense, I don't understand."

He sat there for a moment, silent, just watching her. Finally he spoke,"I...I don't know. I hate your family. I should hate you. I _do _hate you. But...I want to take care of you. I-I never hated you the way I hate Big Brother Weasel. And...well I lost my mum over the holidays, I know how suffocating it must feel to lose your dad. He...when I saw him with you and your brothers and...Potter and Granger, that day at Diagon Alley back before my second year, I...I thought he looked like a very good father..."

That was more than he had ever planned to say.

Ginny sat back against the pillows beside him and looked down at herself. She was wearing an old pair of his pajamas. Tears pinched at the back of her eyes,"You lost you mum?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't even know why I said it...if you repeat...," his old Slytherin instincts kicked in.

"Of course I won't," Ginny said immidiately in a very quiet voice."I never hated you either, Draco."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Where does that leave us now?"

"I don't know," Ginny hadn't realized that she'd placed her head on his shoulder, or that he'd snaked his arm around her waist.

Ginny woke up the next day in his arms and decided that she would never let go of the safeness she felt in them.


	10. Changes

A/N: **Ninquelote: **I've been feeling guilty about not updating this fic in so long. I seem to have taken a hiatus from it for quite sometime. I've been very busy with school, I have the SATs coming up and that's very stressful, but excuses are lame. So, here is the long awaited chapter ten. The story is actually nearing it's end if you can believe it. I usually leave things semi-open when I end fics (I'm evil), but there's no reason that there couldn't be a sequel someday. Anyway...it's not over yet! I wanted to thank you for your kind review, that was truly the most awesome review I've ever read! I'm glad that I'm print-worthy, lol.

**PS-** If you like this fic (and I see by your allusion to Galadriel that you a familiar with Tolkien) then please read my new LotR fic, Those They Left Behind, if you have the time. I -heart- Haldir...

Chapter Ten: Changes

Severus Snape was no fool. Unlike some of the other professors he was well aware of most of what went on with his Slytherins. That night after Ginny had escaped his office like some skittish forest creature, he left the desolation of his quarters and went into the corridors of the dungeons for his nightly walk. He watched his Head Boy swoop down upon that loathsome James McQueeny like a true knight in shining armor. A week later McQueeny was expelled from Hogwarts for undisclosed reasons, but in that night all Snape could do was gape at the budding friendship between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Was this the house unity that Dumbledore so yearned for among the students of Hogwarts? Severus could not help but be drawn backward once more in time to the smiling face of his beloved Arienette. He saw his fate and hoped that for Draco and Ginny things could be different. From the shadows Severus Snape allowed tears to fill his eyes as he watched the red headed Gryffindor and silver haired Slytherin move away from him.

The next morning Draco rose early and nudged Ginny awake; they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Things were becoming dangerous.

"Wake up," Draco called to Ginny through her sleep clouded mind,"You should be leaving soon if you don't wish to give rise to rumors...and we both know how quickly they spread through the school."

Ginny actually laughed at his comment as she arose from sleep. It seemed like an eternity since the last time she had been able to find humor in something so lightly. Reluctantly Ginny took leave of Draco's rooms without much more conversation, but they both knew that there was some unspoken communication between them that things were different now. After Ginny had departed Draco sat down at his desk in deep contemplation.

He knew that there was no turning back now unless he wanted to hurt Ginny, and that was something he couldn't bare to think of. He was finally ready to admit to himself that he cared for the girl. He didn't know why, or exactly when it had happened, he just knew that it was true. He knew now, that he could no longer stand the anger and torment that his father's expectations caused him. Ginny was his way out and his salvation.

Yes, Draco was prejudiced and most certainly had a superiority complex, but he did not agree with his father or Voldemort's methods of collecting power. Death was something that Draco never wanted to witness again. His mother's passing had cut deeply into his heart. He knew that it was time for change, for if he didn't act now to save himself he would end up a puppet just like his father. With this and his blossoming feelings for Ginny in mind, Draco went to Dumbledore.

By that very afternoon Draco found himself seated in a comfortable yet somewhat lumpy arm chair before the Headmaster of Hogwarts. As he unfolded all of his emotions to Dumbledore in somewhat clumsy words the old man's eyes lit up and he could not suppress a smile. Though parts of Draco's tale were sad, Dumbledore was overjoyed to find goodness in the boy who everyone else had given up on. Well...maybe not everyone else. Draco told Dumbledore of his feelings for Ginny as well. The old man laughed with great mirth and looked lovingly upon Draco.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore began in his warm voice,"you have no idea how happy I am to hear of your decision. It won't be easy, I warn you, no...going against your father will be trying emotionally for you and dangerous as well. But I believe that the best thing to do is to keep you away from your father. You cannot go back to your home now that you've decided to join us, you realize that don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said gravely. It would be hard, leaving the place he'd grown up in and which held so many memories of his mother, but Draco's resolve was strong.

Dumbledore gazed at Draco then, as if he were measuring the boy's integrity and sincerity. After a moment, the man seemed pleased,"Yes...the safest place for you will be the Order's headquarters, the house that now belongs to Harry Potter."

Of course, Draco had known that with his decision he would have to come to a truce with the boy he disliked so much. Still, at the Headmaster's words Draco knew that his transition to the Order's side would be even more difficult. As Draco sat thinking of this Dumbledore began to explain to Draco about the Order of the Phoenix, when he revealed that Professor Snape was a double agent with loyalties to the Order Draco looked up shocked.

"You didn't think that I could honestly allow a true Deatheater to teach at my school did you? I'm more perceptive than that."

That evening Draco collapsed onto the couch of his sitting room, weary from all the information he had received and troubled thinking about the conflicts and turmoil that lay ahead of him.


End file.
